Riot (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
, Dark Carnage, Knull; Formerly Deadpool, Mercury Team, U.S. Army, Life Foundation | Relatives = Sadie's Father (former host); German Shepherd war-dog (former host); Deadpool (former host); Howard Ogden (former host, deceased); Trevor Cole (former host, deceased); Venom ("father"); Carnage ("brother"); Agony ("sister"); Lasher ("brother"); Phage ("brother"); Hybrid ("fusion" of Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage); Scream ("sister"); Sleeper ("brother"); Toxin ("nephew"); Scorn ("niece"); Raze ("niece"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Military Base (unknown location in the U.S.), Vault (Prison), Life Foundation (Mojave Desert, California U.S.) | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Riot is a largely darkish blue symbiote. It grants its host fangs, claws, and a powerful build. Though it prefers to be solid, it can manipulate its body into various forms. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Life Foundation lab, Mojave Desert | Creators = David Michelinie; Ron Lim | First = Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 4 | First2 = (Unnamed) (Named) | Death = Venom Vol 4 19 | HistoryText = Life Foundation The sinister Life Foundation was an organization that sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients in the case of a M.A.D. (Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War or in the event of world chaos. Needing a superhuman police force to protect this Utopian future, the Foundation's leader Carlton Drake saw the potential to create these future guardians in the unborn offspring of Venom (the Symbiote bonded to Eddie Brock), and had him captured. Once the Foundation captured Venom (who was in San Francisco at the time), they brought him to their lab in Mojave Desert California. There they used a procedure to forcibly extract five Klyntar “seeds” (offspring) from Venom and hatched them in a lab. Too young to control a host (as with all five offspring), the blue-colored infant Klyntar was merged with Trevor Cole, a security force officer of the Life Foundation that was comprised of cops, soldiers, and mercenaries. Together, the Klyntar and Cole became known as Riot, and they, along with the other four symbiotes, would become the Foundations Guardian Symbiotes. When Spider-Man (Peter Parker) followed Riot's “sister” Strike Agent Four (host Donna Diego merged with a yellow and red symbiote to become Scream), he and the other Guardian Symbiotes all attacked the wall-crawler. But before they could kill him, Eddie Brock, who had gotten free once they removed the Venom symbiote, appeared. In order to beat them Eddie became Venom once again, and together with Spider-Man defeated the four symbiotes using a metabolic accelerator that aged the symbiotes and turned them into dust, seemingly killing them. The ensuing explosion seemed to make doubly sure that the symbiotes would never return. Separation Anxiety The symbiote not only survived along with his siblings due to efforts by the Life Foundation, but their hosts had too. But he and the others began to gain influence over their host, so the hosts wanting to keep control planned to seek out Eddie Brock for help. When he (i.e. Trevor Cole) and the others suddenly left the Life Foundation facility to get Eddie Brock's help, Donna (Strike Agent Four and host to her “sister”) went alone to talk to Brock/Venom but failed in her two attempts. He and the rest of the former Guardian Symbiotes (i.e. the hosts) joined her shortly after in her third attempt to get Brock's help. Together they broke Brock, who had lost the Venom symbiote, out of a New Mexico facility and brought him to an abandoned factory in a small city near Chicago to make him help them. Unfortunately yet again Brock refused, due to his belief that all of the Venom symbiote's “children” become psychopathic killers like Carnage (Cletus Kasady). Later Brock managed to escape and shortly after his sister the largely dark purple and dark pink mix symbiote along with her host Leslie Gesneria was found dead. Though at the time they believed it was Eddie Brock who killed them and wanted to make him pay. When his brother the light orange symbiote and his host Carl Mach was later killed too by a sonic blade, Donna/sister went to kill Brock but his brothers host Roman Hernandez stopped her in the hopes Brock can still help them. Unbeknownst to them, it was Donna who had snapped from her schizophrenia and his sister's influence back when she first reached out to Brock. But by the time he realized this she had picked up the sonic blade that she had stolen from the facility that held Brock stabbed him, killing both him and his host Cole. His sister and her host would go on to kill their brother and his Roman Hernandez before turning the sonic blade on Brock. But when the Venom symbiote, who had been looking for Brock, rejoined with him they easily beat her. After Venom escaped the team that had been tracking the Venom symbiote and they contained them, it was revealed that they had survived through this time though their hosts did not. The Vault The symbiote and his four siblings were taken to the Vault a prison for superhuman criminals, once there they were sent to facility #12 for scientists to study and painfully experiment on them. One day during the Symbiote invasion, Venom and Brock sent worldwide a psychic shriek that seemingly wiped out the invading symbiotes. Due to this along with the pain they were already experiencing, “he” and the others broke free and merged into one creature… a "Hybrid". After briefly bonding with Guardsmen Six (Scott Washington), the new Symbiote escaped to find and bond with Scott once again and become the vigilante called Hybrid. Carnage U.S.A. After some time as the vigilante Hybrid, they once again believed to be dead when Eddie Brock took it upon himself to kill all symbiotes. But again they survived and the host did not, they were presumably found by the U.S. Army and was defused into four separate creatures again and named Riot, Agony, Phage and Lasher. “He” and the others though apparently due to being defused had become catatonic and unable to totally bond with a host, were given to each member of the Mercury Team. A Contingency B team who has been training with Riot and the others for the sole purpose of eliminating Carnage. Riot was partly bonded to the left arm of Petty Officer Howard Ogden. When Carnage began taking over the people of Doverton Colorado and the Avengers (Captain America, The Thing, Hawkeye, Wolverine) say for Spider-Man, the team was sent in aided by Dr. Nieves (Scorn). The team took on a large number of Carnage possessed townspeople but ran into big trouble when Carnage and the Symbiote Avengers joined the fight. But even when Spider-Man, the sheriff Eric Morrell, a few townies and the arrival of Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) the fight didn’t look good. But the battle seemed to turn when Scorn driving a souped-up tractor caught Carnage and Agent Venom, who were fighting at the time, to Ralsby Meat Packing Plant where she had made a device that separated the symbiotes from Thompson and Kasady, freeing the Carnage possessed townies. But things only continued to get worse as without Kasady’s control the Carnage symbiotes ran wild and took over the local zoo life. As Riot and the others fought a losing battle the team leader Marcus Simms ordered the go-ahead to torch the area and thanks to Captain America kept the blast localized. With the Carnage symbiotes destroyed, Thompson having rejoined the Venom symbiote captured and handed Kasady over to the Avengers. Riot and “his” siblings were put back in their containers after Simms and the team left for the others to clean up. Deadpool vs. Carnage When Carnage began a seemingly random killing spree throughout Oklahoma Deadpool tried to stop him and his girlfriend Shriek. But as the body count raised it was revealed that Kasady was after Mercury Team and Riot as well as his siblings. Kasady found the team in an underground base in an abandoned town, he killed them all but the German Shepherd (A war dog), who managed to get to Lasher and save Riot and the other symbiotes. When Deadpool showed up to find the dead soldiers and empty symbiote containers, he was cut to pieces by Kasady and left like that until Lasher with Riot and the others attached to the dog saved him when he and the other two bonded to Deadpool, pulling him together. Instead of becoming one like they did before Riot and the other two symbiotes having partly bonded with Deadpool became a Frankenstein like monster but keeping Deadpool in full control despite the extra voice in his head. Together they went after Carnage who was at Carrington Cottage Psychiatric Hospital torturing staff and patients with Shriek. They sent a leashed Lasher to attack Carnage, as they tricked Shriek to get Carnage alone, and then managed to trick Carnage into taking out Shriek which drove Carnage into giving himself up. In the end, Deadpool gave Riot and his two siblings up to their brother Lasher and asked him to bring them back to the government in hopes they’ll be able to take care of them. Absolute Carnage Following Knull's awakening, Lasher and the other Life Foundation symbiotes succumbed to his control. When the German Shepherd was found by a young girl named Sadie - whose family was falling apart - Riot and its brethren separated from each other and took over Sadie's family to grant her wish that they be able to stay together, with Riot bonding to Sadie's father. Following this, the family set out for Manhattan in order to assist in Knull's reawakening. | Powers = The Riot symbiote gives its host the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength': Riot appeared to have the greatest physical build of the LF symbiotes, but his precise strength level was never revealed. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed': Riot can move at a very fast velocity, even faster than the human eye can see. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider-Sense' *'Webbing Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Blunt Weapons)': Unlike his fellow symbiotes, Riot's symbiote preferred to create large bludgeoning weapons like hammers and maces from his arms. This was presumably caused by Trevor's aggressive mentality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Fire and sound | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The symbiote (and his hosts) wasn't officially named Riot, until , with Howard Ogden as host. It was the result of fan-naming and official toy-line naming: ** Riot was originally the name of an action-figure (described as having many limbs and being as big as a house) but the name stuck in the symbiote mythos for the name of Trevor Cole's symbiote. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fan-Made Alias Category:Venom Family Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Regeneration Category:Knull Worshipers